


Better Care

by Septimore



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom Bones, M/M, Massages, NSFW, Top Spock, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septimore/pseuds/Septimore
Summary: Leonard let's his own health fall to the side so Spock takes it upon himself to help. Nsfw.





	Better Care

Bones pov

This tension in the back of my shoulders is killing me... figuratively that is.  
It's no surprise to me though considering I'm always on my feet. Walking around med bay to check on the other doctors and nurses, checking on a patient's progress, scheduling shifts and double checking appointment dates, not to mention when I'm in surgery for God knows how many hours on end. I'm actually so used to moving I have to do my reports and file updates by pacing.  
No, it's no surprise my upper back hurts.  
I must have let it show to other people though because everyone is treating me differently. Not noticeably if you don't know them.  
It's mostly little things. Like Jim asking me to go on fewer away missions. Or Chapel insisting I take more breaks. Hell, even Chekhov has me eating healthier on those off days when we catch each other at lunch.  
Worst of all is Spock though. He's always, 'Meditation is beneficial on many organs in a physical sense.' Or, 'Perhaps oatmeal instead of eggs will be easier on the human digestive system.' Sometimes it's even, 'It is more agreeable to run with a partner. Would you care to accompany me to the ship's gym?'  
Of course I do everything he asks. One look into those deep, brown eyes and I'm convinced every time. Not to mention the small smile he tries to hide when I comply.  
None of that helps my back though. I've had troubles with it sense my residency, but I rarely let it get this bad before a little r&r on a long weekend. A luxury that doesn't seem to exist on a starship.  
I was in my office, sitting as I do on occasion, when Spock walked in unannounced. I'm not gonna lie, I didn't notice him until he was right in front of my desk.  
"Doctor," he started, "It appears you have spent the last 16 hours in med bay. I do believe that humans need more sleep than Vulcans, even if you forget such things."  
What the fuck?  
"Spock," you beautiful son of a bitch, "You don't get to tell me what to do. I appreciate the concern, but I'm the doctor here, and I'll say when I've had enough."  
Spock tilts his head as he says, "Clearly not, seeing as for the past 4 and a half days your back has been troubling you, yet you refuse to remedy it."  
This bitch!  
"Damn it man! You can't come into my office and demand anything from me! My health is my own problem and you should keep your nose and pointy ears out of it!"  
"Once again you are wrong, Doctor." He replied, "Your health is my concern as I care for your well being."  
Oh fuck.  
"Oh, fuck."  
Shit. I said that outloud.  
"Nevertheless," Spock continued, "I can ease your discomfort if you would allow me to."  
"Na-uh. I don't need your Vulcan mind thingy messing in my brain. I'll deal the old fasion way, perseverance and stubbornness. It's worked for me this far." I don't need Spock to find out I have feelings for him.  
"You are mistaken. I will not meld with you, but I will rid you of your pain. I am not giving you a choice."  
As he finished saying this he started walking around my desk. In response I started to stand, but he pushed me back down. Not using any of his Vulcan strength, but because he put pressure on my shoulders I couldn't help but wince as I fell back in my chair.  
With Spock's hand still on my shoulders he said, "Do relax, Leonard. It will me much easier if you do."  
Before I could protest, or even comment on the use of my first name, his hands started to move.  
With small circular motions he began to massage my shoulders. It felt... good. All the breath left my lungs in one long sigh and I slumped into my chair. It's the most relaxed if been sense our last shore leave 4 months ago.  
I don't know when, but I closed my eyes at some point and my mind shut itself off. Or at least my caution did.  
I could help but think of Spock doing a full body massage on me. From my shoulders, down my back, then directly onto my thighs and calves, then back up to the only spot he would have initially missed. I can almost feel his hands kneading my glutes. Then spreading them apart only to place a slick finger there, on the hole between them. With practiced care he would-  
Oh no. The hands on my shoulders stopped.  
"Leonard," Spock spoke, "You do recall that I am a touch telepath. Your emotions are strong enough to read though the fabric of your uniform."  
Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.  
"Spock, I-"  
"There is only one solution at this point." He said as his hands moved to the front of my chest. "To curb your arousal until I may do as we both desire."  
...What?  
I couldn't find anything that resembled words to say as his hands slowly trailed down my chest to the base of my stomach, when he was leaning over me at this point, hot breath in my ear.  
"Oh, fuck." I said.  
"...Not yet."  
With nimble fingers he undid my pants and pulled me out of my underwear. I'd gotten hard sometime during the massage when I was fantasizing about Spock's hands.  
With a firm stroke he drug his hand slowly from base to tip, smearing precum when he got to the top. With a punishing pace I couldn't do anything but try to remember how to breath as I gripped the chairs arms for dear life.  
We'd barely got started when Spock leaned into my ear and whispered, "Let go, Leonard."  
I came right then and there with those words.  
As I was gasping for breath Spock used some tissues and wiped the both of us off before tucking me back in.  
"Holy shit." I whispered.  
Looking at Spock i saw that smug smile he gives me whenever I do as he says to take care of myself. Then I look down and notice he's hard.  
I started reaching for him saying, "Lemme-"  
"No." He interrupted. "Not until you come to bed as I have asked earlier. Then perhaps I may assist you in your previous train of thought."  
With that said, he walked straight out of my office, hard on and all.  
I sat for a couple of seconds, deciding if this was real or not, then I shot up and bolted for the door.  
Maybe I should take better care of myself.


End file.
